


How to be a Dark Mage at the beach

by Montevideonights



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bondage, Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montevideonights/pseuds/Montevideonights
Summary: Just one of those stories involving the best trio there has ever been and the start of the Thousand Year War between the Kingdom of Nohr and all jellyfish.This fict was originally posted on Deviantart as a gift for no one.





	How to be a Dark Mage at the beach

Leo was a very body conscious person, it wasn't like he has hiding something embarrassing like an extra nipple or a 'I love Hoshido and hate Nohr' tattoo, he was just very shy about not having a t-shirt on around other people. He tried to wear a shirt to the beach, much to the debate of his siblings and the actions of his retainers practically ripping his shirt off. And that's how the young prince ended up sitting in the shade of a palm tree wrapped up in his beach towel/summer cloak, sulking while drawing magic runes and random shapes in the sand. Suddenly Leo felt a pair of well toned wrap around his body and a familiar warm breath blow against his neck.

"You know Milord, such a pouty face is very unbecoming of a young prince like yourself."

"Well Niles, maybe I don't feel like acting like some radiant and divine sun god." Leo said as his face seemingly sulked lower.

"And I'm not asking you to, perhaps I would like my cute prince to lather my body with tanning oil." Niles said with a playful tone in his voice.

"How is that different than an average Tuesday........"

"Very funny Milord, but nonetheless if you keep sulking in the shade, not helping Odin and I build our sand castle then tonight I maybe less incline to do that thing you like."

"You don't mean........."

"I think you know exactly what I mean, my prince." Niles stated as he kissed Leo's cheek and got up, walking away from his lord and boyfriend.

After very little think Leo realized that any amount of self loathing was nowhere near as fun as what Niles was hinting at. Making a split-second decision the young prince quickly got up from his crouching position and grabbed his boyfriend at the wrist so to stop him from getting any further away.

"Wait! On second thought maybe it would be fun to mess around in the sand with you and Odin." Leo murmured as he turned his head to the side to avoid direct eye contact with Niles, while trying to hide the slight blush on his face. "Besides you two would probably get it wrong without me....."

"Don't we always, Milord........"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"By 'castle' I thought you meant an actual castle and not a pile of sand." Leo lectured as he touched one of the tiny makeshift flags on a crumbling turret.

"Well I did, but as it turns out me and Mr. 'Mystic Tongue' are not good carpenters, who would have thought." Niles said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I take full blame for this, Milord, these hands were crafted to sling spells of great power and to bend the darkness of creation to my whim, they were simply not created to made miniature fortresses of sand." Odin said with his usual flamboyance and romantics, while covering his eyes with one of his arms to hide hopefully fake tears.

"All of this is horrible you don't even have a well being this far away from the ocean, I bet you two didn't even use water". Leo said scolding this retainers for their lack of any planning.

All Niles and Odin could do in response was turn their heads away from their ward and nonchalantly whistle.

"Okay fine then Niles you level this monstrosity of yours into a flat base for new the new castle and Odin you dig a hole to hold the water."

Leo proceeded to pickup a nearby bucket and walk over to the ocean to get some water for castle, taking his first step into the world's wetness, aware of how good the salt water felt on his feet the young prince decided to walk further out before collecting any liquid. Once the water reached his knees the Nohrian prince stopped where he was and submerged the bucket up to the rim, and pulled the bucket up once the water was nearly filled to the top. Completed with his rudimentary task Leo began his walk back to his retainers, as he was trudging though the water the young prince suddenly slip on somekind foreign object, falling on his back into the salt wash of the sea.

Leo felt a sudden rush of flaming pain erupt over his left foot, rising out of the ocean like a vampire out of his coffin except with more active body motion, Leo screamed in pain with surprisingly little sound as he became more aware stinging torment afflicting his foot. Hearing the screams of their ward Odin and Niles ran to the ocean to locate their lord in need. They soon find Leo sitting up in the ocean holding his foot, acting without thought the two picked up their prince letting him use them as crutches as he hopped on his one good foot, once getting far enough away from the water the two laid Leo down on a rather clean patch of sand. While Odin stayed at his lord's side, Niles went to examine Leo's damage.

"What happened, milord?" Niles asked as he lifted Leo's ankle and foot to better look at the point of injury.

"I was walking back to the beach when I stepped on something stung me, it felt rather wet and slimy."

"What manner of aquatic creature would dare surprise you, milord with its spiky barb." Odin said with deep care mixed with theatrics.

"No barbs, I remember hearing from one of the locals about an animal just as Lord Leo described that are known to sting people when provoked." Niles informed the two with a simple understanding "The local also told me about a rather interesting cure for the stinging"

"Well... what is it!" Leo shouted begging for a salve to his pain.

Niles walked back over to the young prince and whispered the plan for the cure in his ear most likely to save him from a chance of embarrassment.

"No way."

"Come on, milord you'll feel better when I do it."

"Niles, I'm not going to let you pee on my foot." Leo said with a deep frown as nearby Odin giggled, but only for the shortest of moments.

"Come on Leo let me help you, why must you always make loving you such a challenge."

"How do I know what you're telling me is true and not some sick game of yours?"

"First off, I never take pleasure in your pain and second at of all the things I would want to do to your feet, urinating on them is not something I would want to partake in."

Leo sighed. "Are you sure there's no other way?"

"Well if you'd rather wait and suffer then I suppose I coul-"

"Okay, okay lets get this over with......"

Pleased with the resolution Niles helped the young sorcerer up, letting him use his body as a crutch while Leo hopped along using his good foot, with the archer guiding him behind a rather thick palm tree so that he could relive the prince of his pain. All the while with Leo wearing a very thick frown of his face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a very interesting party, Niles what did the locals call it again?" Leo asked his retainer as they were walking up the stairs to their shack.

"A Luau, my love."

After the incident with the jellyfish Leo's day at the beach started to pick up. First, educating his retainers about how to build a proper sand castle and not what rubble inspires to be, then getting into a 'splash fight' with his siblings and the Hoshidan royality. After a few other beach activites, including watching the eldest Hoshidan prince catching a fish with his bare hands. The day was ended with some local celebratory feast which included something called Poi which his older sister ensured him was like a soupy version of mashed potatoes and was very delicious.

Once the two reached the top step, Niles acting like a perfect gentleman opened up the door for his prince, inviting him into the well lit quarters. Stepping into the room Leo, then Niles after him both found the interior of the shack to be quite attractive with the tropical backdrop of their vacation. Tired from his very active day Leo fell backwards onto the bed, sighing with relief as his worn body hit the cushion. Niles on the other hand went to nearby mirror pretending to pick sand out of his silvery locks, while in actuality waiting for his lord to bring up mention of the reward that he promised him.

Leo sat up using his arms to prop himself up. "Hey, Niles."

"What do you want, my love?" Niles asked not looking away from the mirror knowing what his prince wanted.

"Remember on the beach today when you..."

"When I what, milord?"

"...When you said, that if I crawled out of the shadows and enjoyed myself today, then you would do that thing I like..."

"Oh. Oh that, I don't really know why you'd want to do that now, you seem so tired I don't think you would be able to stay up long enough to enjoy it."

"Isn't that the point of it?" Leo replied while raising an eyebrow at his retainer.

"Of course, my love...."

Niles stopped his façade, then he walked over to Leo's trunk case, opening it and collecting several lengths of rope and a small bit of cloth. As Niles was busy with his task, Leo crawled over near the center of the bed, his rear swaying in the air as he did so. Once arriving Leo uncomfortably lifted up part of the covers sitting himself down on the mattress. Niles walked back to the bed, placing a kiss on the cheek of his prince as soon as he was able to.

"I'll never understand what you like so much about this..." Niles said, knowing very well the answer but just wanting to hear it come from the cute lips of his prince.

"I guess I just like feeling helpless in your arms." Leo answered with a bit of blush on his face.

"If I had a silver coin each time I heard someone say that, then I'd have an extra silver coin on top of whatever I stole."

"Haha, very funny." Leo said sarcastically.

"Mmm, I'd never steal from you, milord, cus' you've already stolen my heart...."

Leo giggled a bit as he put his arms behind his back so that Niles could get to work. Niles put most of his supplies down on the bed leaving only a single length of rope, a length of rope that he quickly and with inhumane precision to tie his prince's arms together. He grabbed another piece of rope and worked his way down to Leo's waist making a rudimentary belt with the rope for it. Niles went back up to the pile grabbing three nice lengths of rope, the first he looped around and tied to the belt rope making a nice crouch rope for their mutual pleasure. The second he used to bind Leo's feet together from the ankle and the third and final rope was longer the aforementioned ropes, he used that one to interconnect all the other ones, binding up Leo in one nice and tight package, but not too tight lest he hurt his lord.

Niles grabbed the piece of cloth he had been saving for last and crawled up to Leo's eye level.

"Any last words for the night, my love....."

All of what Leo had to say were three simple words. "I love you......"

"I love you, too" Niles said he went into to kiss the lips of his lord, his love, his everything.

After breaking the kiss, Niles tied the cloth around Leo's mouth effectively gagging the prince. The archer laid down reaching over Leo's bound body, to grab the sheets and covering them both up, he then turned over to turn off the oil lamp. After turning back around Niles comfortably positioned himself against the prince's body, laying one of his knees on Leo's crouch while resting his tired head on his shoulder.

"Good night, my love." 

"Mpphh, Mppphh, Mppph."

 

Soon the two drifted off to sleep, nestled lovingly against each other.......


End file.
